The overall objective of this project is to compare endometrial adenocarcinoma, endometrial cancer cell lines and normal endometrium regarding hormonal control of receptor levels and enzymatic activities. More specifically, a purpose of these studies is to identify biochemical responses of endometrial adenocarcinoma to the administration of progestins. Immediate goals are: (1) to demonstrate induction of 17 beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase in endometrial cancer, both in vivo and in vitro,(2) to determine estradiol and progesterone receptor levels in a human endometrial adenocarcinoma cell line kept in culture in our laboratory, (3) to determine metabolic patterns of progesterone and estradiol in these cells and in specimens of endometrial carcinoma, (4) to measure activity of the enzymes involved in these metabolic reactions, and (5) to attempt the induction of enzymatic activities with hormones, either added to the culture medium or administered to hamsters bearing tumors resulting from inoculation of the cancer cells.